microlite20fandomcom-20200213-history
Illusionist Spells
0-Level Illusionist Spells Arcane Mark: Inscribes a permanent personal rune (visible or invisible). Dancing Lights: Creates torches or other lights for 1 minute. Detect Illusion: Detects Illusions in a 60’ radius for 1 minute per level. Ghost Sound: Figment sounds for 1 round/level. Prestidigitation: Performs minor tricks for 1 hour. Read Magic: Read Scrolls and Spellbooks for 10/min per level. 1st-Level Illusionist Spells Charm Person: Makes one person your friend for 1 hour per level. Color Spray: Incapacitates creatures within a 15’ cone. Disguise Self: Changes your appearance for 10 minutes per level. Hypnotism: Fascinates 2d4 HD of creatures for 2d4 rounds. Silent Image: Creates minor illusion of your design. Ventriloquism: Throws voice for 1 minute per level. 2nd-Level Illusionist Spells Blur: Caster gains +4 to AC, cannot be Sneak Attacked for 1 minute per level. Hideous Laughter: Subject loses actions for 1 round/level. Hypnotic Pattern: Fascinates 2d4+level HD of creatures for concentration plus 2 rounds. Invisibility: Subject is invisible for 1 minute/level or until it attacks. Minor Image: As Silent Image plus some sound. Mirror Image: Creates 1d4+1 decoys of caster for 1 minute per level. 3rd-Level Illusionist Spells Daylight: 60’ radius of daylight for 10 minute/level. Deep Slumber: Puts 10HD of creatures to sleep for 1 minute per level. Displacement: Attacks against the subject miss 50% of the time for 1 round/level. Invisibility Sphere: Makes everyone within 10’ invisible. Major Image: As minor image, plus sound, smell, and thermal effects. Suggestion: Compels subject to follow stated course of action for 1 hour/level or until completed. 4th-Level Illusionist Spells Charm Monster: Make one monster believe it is your ally for 1 day/level. Confusion: Subjects behave oddly for 1 round/level. Invisibility, Greater: As invisibility, but subject can attack and stay invisible. Minor Creation: Create one cloth or wood object. Phantasmal Killer: Fearsome illusion kills subject or deals 3d6 damage. Rainbow Pattern: Lights Fascinate 24HD of creatures for concentration plus 1 round/level. 5th-Level Illusionist Spells Break Enchantment: Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. Dominate Person: Controls subject telepathically for 1 day/level. Major Creation: As minor creation, plus stone or metal. Persistent Image: As major image, but no concentration required; 1 minute/level. Seeming: Changes appearance of 1 person per 2 levels for 12 hours. Sending: Delivers short message anywhere, instantly. 6th-Level Illusionist Spells Mislead: Turns you invisible and creates illusory double. Permanent Image: Permanent illusion with sight, sound, and smell controlled by concentration. Programmed Image: As major image, triggered by specific event. Shadow Walk: Step into shadow and travel rapidly; 50mph for 1 hour/level. Suggestion, Mass: As suggestion, plus one subject per level. True Seeing: Lets you see things as they truly are. 7th-Level Illusionist Spells Invisibility, Mass: As invisibility, but affects all in range. Phase Door: Creates invisible passage through wood and stone. Power Word: Blind: Blinds creature with 200hp or less. Prismatic Spray: 60’ Cone-shaped burst of rays for variety of effects: Project Image: Illusory double can talk and cast spells at medium range for 1 round/level. Weird: As phantasmal killer, but affects all within 30’.